


John

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un caso es investigado y los sentimientos de John y Sherlock salen a la luz.</p><p>Este oneshot es parte de los festejos del Primer Aniversario del Foro Slash de Sherlock (2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

— John, mírame, John por favor – Sherlock le decía a su amigo que se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose– no te vayas, todo se solucionará, por favor no me dejes.

Watson no dijo nada, estaba muy débil para hablar, le habían pegado un en el pecho y por eso perdía mucha sangre. Cuando la ambulancia llegó se llevaron el cuerpo casi sin vida de John, Sherlock se quedó allí petrificado, Lestrade apareció segundos después y le dio ánimos, le dijo que Watson saldría de esa, que Watson sobrevivirá y podrían seguir investigando.

\----Horas Antes----

 Era una mañana aburrida en Baker Street, Watson no tenía consulta y Sherlock estaba tocando sin ganas el violín, Watson miraba los periódicos online mientras pensaba que escribir en su blog. Una llamada hizo que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo. Sherlock fue más rápido y contestó; se trataba de Lestrade que quería que fueran a ver la escena de un crimen, Lestrade le explicó a Sherlock de que se trataba y este al pensar que se trataba de un caso apetecible, aceptó. Watson se puso el abrigo, al igual   que Sherlock y se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de la Señora Hudson.

Cogieron un taxi y en unos diez minutos estaban en la escena del crimen, se trataba de una mujer blanca italiana que estaba allí por trabajo y lleva apenas dos meses en la ciudad, Sherlock pudo deducir que había estado casada porque donde se suponía que donde debía estar el anillo ahora solo había una marca, luego dedujo que era de clase acomodada por la ropa que llevaba puesta, también al observar pudo decir que hacía poco se había separado porque tenía moratones en la cara y no eran recientes, por eso había pedido el traslado para allí.

— ¿Algo más que añadir? – preguntó Anderson, pero Sherlock no le escuchó, nunca le hacía caso desde que hacía unos años se había vuelto insoportable, el motivo en estos momentos no importaba.

— ¿Y bien? – John preguntó intrigado.

— El que mató a esta mujer está en la ciudad y se ha llevado su móvil, se sabe porque los cascos están en el suelo al lado del cadáver – respondió Sherlock – buscaba algo más, pero el qué todavía no lo sé.

—  Algo sabemos, el ladrón volverá por aquí – dijo Lestrade mirando a Sherlock.

Sin más que aportar Sherlock salió seguido de Watson, ambos tenían cosas que hacer, como buscar más pistas, pero lo harían cuando no estuviera nadie por allí.

Caminaron y cuando vieron un taxi lo cogieron.  Watson le empezó a decir la dirección del piso que compartían, pero Sherlock le mandó callar e indicó al conductor otra dirección. Sherlock le enseñó a Watson una tarjeta, en ella se podía leer el nombre de la difunta, una dirección y el puesto que ocupaba.

Watson le preguntó de dónde la había sacado y este le dijo que de la chaqueta de la mujer, que estaba entre los pañuelos y por eso el agresor no la había visto y para poder investigar por su cuenta no había dicho nada delante de todos.

Cuando llegaron Sherlock pagó el taxi y al salir se encontraron con un edificio alto, eran una oficinas. Entraron y preguntaron por la difunta, cuando la de recepción les dijo que no había ido a trabajar, Sherlock pidió hablar con el jefe de esta, ya que sabían el motivo porque no había ido.

— ¿Me cuentan que pasa aquí? – preguntó el jefe de la difunta.

— Primero déjeme preguntarle un par cosas – el jefe asintió sin saber a dónde iba a parar todo esto - ¿su empleada se llevaba mal con algún compañero? ¿Tenía alguna relación sentimental?

— Poco tiempo lleva en la ciudad, no sé si tenía alguna relación, sé que había pedido el traslado desde la sede italiana por problemas con su anterior pareja pero nada más y tampoco sé si se llevaba mal con alguien – respondió el jefe mirando a Sherlock – ahora me debe decir que sabe de mi empleada.

Watson vio como Sherlock se levantaba y eso hizo él, se levantó siguiendo a este hasta la puerta.

— Se me olvidaba, su empleada fue hallada muerta hace unas horas en su domicilio – después de decir esto salieron ambos de aquel despacho tan frio.

— Sherlock a veces eres un poco insensible – dijo Watson haciendo que su compañero se parase en seco y le mirase a los ojos – podías haber esperado a ver la reacción del jefe, a lo mejor te daba pistas.

— Pocas íbamos a sacar – respondió el pequeño de los Holmes mirando fijamente a los ojos de John – ahora volvamos a casa, necesito pensar.

Volvieron a casa, donde Sherlock se puso a pensar, pocas pistas tenían por el momento pero algo le desconcertaba el robo del móvil, si no valdría tanto, para eso que robaran alguna de las joyas que poseía.

Watson mandó un mensaje a Lestrade para saber si sabía algo más del caso, poco más había sacado, solo donde trabajaba y a que gimnasio iba, al leer Sherlock el mensaje pensó en ir al gimnasio a ver que podía haber en la taquilla, pero sin la llave sería difícil mirar, así que se inventó una excusa que esperaba que funcionara.

Salió solo esta vez, John se quedó organizando las pistas y escribiendo en el blog sobre el caso para que cuando escribiera toda la entrada no tuviera mucho trabajo.

_Mujer joven, blanca, de origen italiano, poco tiempo llevaba en la ciudad dos meses a lo sumo, había estado casada por la marca del anillo en el dedo, de clase acomodada, se deducía por el tipo de ropa que llevaba y por último se pudo deducir a primera vista que había sido pegada en la cara hacía tiempo y por eso había pedido el traslado._

_Lo único que se podía observar que le faltaba a la víctima era su móvil ya que los cascos estaban al lado del cadáver._

_Sherlock al inspeccionarla por primera vez encontró la tarjeta que ponía donde trabajaba y hasta allí nos dirigimos. Hablamos con el jefe de la víctima, pero poco o mejor dicho nada nos dijo que nos pudiera ayudar._

Por el momento le convencía lo que estaba escribiendo, aún no le pondría título al caso porque no sabía que motivos había.

Mientras esperaba a que Sherlock llegara con novedades del caso se preparó un té y se lo tomo poco a poco en la cocina acompañado de unas galletas de mantequilla caseras que le había preparado la Señora Hudson. Comía distraído pensando en que podía estar haciendo Sherlock, se preocupaba por él y desde que le había contado a Sherlock lo que sentía aún más.

Sherlock llegó cuando este estaba limpiando la taza que había usado y limpiado las migas. Watson miró a Sherlock intrigado y este poco le dijo, solo cogió el abrigo del médico y se lo llevó de vuelta al piso de la difunta para que inspeccionar más sin Lestrade, Anderson y los demás por medio.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, entraron despacio, Watson sacó su pistola mientras caminaba. Cuando vieron que allí estaba un hombre de unos 30 y pico años, de pelo oscuro y algo canoso, se percataron que era el asesino porque tenía en una mano el móvil y en la otra una pistola.

Sherlock intentó cogerlo, pero el asesino salió por la ventana y bajó las escaleras de incendio. Sherlock salió en su persecución seguido de Watson.

— Tengo una pistola – gritó el hombre – como me sigáis o me disparéis la usaré.

Sherlock pensó que era un farol y caminó hacia donde estaba el hombre apuntando con la pistola. El hombre apretó el gatillo y disparó en dirección a Watson y consiguió darle en el pecho haciendo que se desplomara en el momento que la bala le atravesó.

— Se lo dije, no meta la nariz donde no le llaman – y después de esto el hombre misterioso se marchó.

Sherlock no corrió tras el hombre, fue a ver como estaba Watson, no podía dejarle morir, de ninguna manera se podía permitir eso.

\----- En la actualidad -----

Sherlock cuando salió del estado de shock en el que se encontraba le contó a Lestrade que había pasado con rapidez ya que quería ir al hospital a ver qué tal se encontraba su mejor amigo. Cuando le describió con detalle al asesino se marchó.

Cogió un taxi y en nada estaba en el hospital, preguntó por John en recepción y le dijeron que estaban curándole, así que tenía que esperar, cuando la enfermera al cabo de dos horas le llamo, pudo ir a ver a Watson a la habitación.

Watson estaba dormido, aún estaba sedado por la anestesia. Sherlock reprimía las lágrimas, miró a Watson y no pudo contenerse más y lloró.

— Por mi culpa estás aquí – Sherlock sollozaba mientras miraba a su mejor amigo – si no te hubiera llevado conmigo no estarías así. Soy un estúpido, siempre te tiene que pasar algo a ti, yo… - no podía decirlo, no sabía si le iba a escuchar, pero igualmente quería decírselo – yo… Te Quiero.

— Sherlock – comentó un enfermo Watson cuando abrió los ojos sonrió y Sherlock se contagió se su sonrisa y ambos se miraron contentos – no llores, estoy bien, todo ha salido bien, al final no he muerto y yo también Te Quiero.

**Ahora que el fic ha terminado, comenten que les ha parecido, si tengo que cambiar algo o no, comenten, también lo pueden seguir y darle a favorito. Gracias por leerlo, nos leemos en mis próximos fics.**


End file.
